El Viento y el Frio
by MarieJ97
Summary: La voz de Jack Frost resonó sobre el viento y la miro fijamente. No hubo respuesta, pero el problema fue que no lo necesito. Con dolor vio como Rose ahogaba un sollozo y negaba con la cabeza haciendo agitar su larga cabellera castaña. Ella sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos queriendo salir. Le exigían salir. Pero ella no quería llorar enfrente de él. Nunca más. JF/OC


**DISCLAIMER: Personajes pertencen a DreamWorks, la trama es mía.**

**El Viento y el Frío.**

−¿Pero qué te crees?-susurró.

Jack Frost suspiro y por décima vez en ese rato paso su mano por su cabello, en un gesto de frustración.

−Por favor, entiéndeme Rose.. −suplicó. Pero al ver como sus ojos almendrados brillaron supo que había fracasado en su intento de hacerla razonar.

−¿Qué quieres que entienda, Frost? ¿Qué te darás por vencido? ¿Qué no volverás jamás por aquí? ¿Qué ya no nos veremos?..

−Yo..

−¿Qué ya no me quieres?

El sonido del viento se escuchaba suavemente, como si temiera molestarlos. Y ella con dolor supo que el viento estaba de lado de él. Al igual que el frío.

Lo miro nuevamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises y en su nívea piel. Rose Trent se maldijo así misma por pensar aun así en él. Aun y cuando él la estaba dejando, cuando después de todo..se estaba dando por vencido..

−Lo siento− murmuró.

La voz de Jack Frost resonó sobre el viento y la miro fijamente. No hubo respuesta, pero el problema fue que _no lo necesito_. Con dolor vio como Rose ahogaba un sollozo y negaba con la cabeza haciendo agitar su larga cabellera castaña. Ella sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos queriendo salir. Le exigían salir. Pero ella no quería llorar enfrente de él.

Nunca más.

−Yo no puedo luchar, por alguien que no quiere estar junto a mí− susurró Rose, sin mirarlo.

Sin darle una última mirada, empezó a caminar hacia su hogar. Jack se mordió la lengua intentando ignorar el nudo en la garganta que crecía en su interior y un gran vacío, que nunca podría llenar. Y él lo sabía.

Si ella hubiera volteado atrás, hubiera encontrado la respuesta que había buscado. Algún signo de que Jack Frost la había amado alguna vez. Hubiera visto sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas y con una mueca de dolor.

−Te amo− volvió a murmurar Jack− Lo entenderás después.

Y con un solo golpe de su bastón, se elevó rápidamente hacia arriba e intento alejarse de ahí, de aquella pequeña ciudad de Londres, pero sobretodo de ella.

.

.

Y en los continuos días a aquel acontecimiento, hubo una gran tormenta de nieve que sorprendió a todo mundo ya que estaba previsto que iba a subir la temperatura por la llegada de la primavera.

Rose al observar la ventana recordaba con dolor que el Viento y el Frío, siempre estarían al lado de él.

.

.

Si a Norte y a Conejo le hubieran dicho que un día Jack Frost llegaría sin hacer escándalo o sin quejas de problemas de él se habrían reído tanto que les hubiera dolido las rodillas por sostenerse mucho tiempo en el suelo.

Pero sorprendidos, observaron como un día Jack llegó por la ventana y sin observarlos, empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el gran lugar donde se reunían los Guardianes.

−¿Jack? − titubeó Norte, pero al ver el semblante del aludido se acercó rápidamente hacia él− ¿Estas.. estas bien?

Después de algunos segundos sin respuesta, Conejo preocupado se acercó hacia Jack.

−¿Frost? −susurró agarrándolo por los hombros−. ¿Qué te pasa?

−Misión cumplida− murmuró Jack sin mirarlos aun. Norte notó que tenía la mirada vacía.

−¿Qué?−preguntó Norte mirándolo sorprendido−. ¿De qué hablas?

−Termine con ella. Con Rose. No volveré a verla.

Norte y Conejo se miraron entre ellos con un deje de tristeza. Hace meses, Jack Frost en una de sus idas a un pequeño pueblo de Londres para llevar el invierno, sin saberlo ni premeditarlo se había enamorado perdidamente de una joven llamada Rose Trent. Él estuvo casi un mes siguiéndola hasta que pudo hacer que ella creyera en él-que no fue tarea fácil-. Fue instantáneo. Fue algo del destino, porque Rose le correspondió fatídicamente a sus sentimientos.

Para los Guardianes, había sido una pena enseñarle a Jack que era contra las reglas que uno de ellos saliera con un humano. La consecuencia habría sido fatal. Por ser humana, muchos seres de la oscuridad querrían destruirla solo por saber ser algo importante de uno de ellos. Y si no fuera así, el tiempo seria su enemigo. Jack por ser inmortal vería morir a Rose poco a poco.

Jack suspiró con dolor y giro en redondo para seguir caminando pero la voz de Conejo lo detuvo:

−¿La amas?

Él volteo a verlos y después de algunos segundos siguió su camino, trastabillando a cada tres pasos. Quería estar a solas con su dolor. _Rose._

Nuevamente, no se necesitó respuesta.

.

.

Paso la primavera, luego el verano y después el otoño para poder llegar nuevamente al invierno. Y así siguió hasta muchos años después, cuando en un verano una mujer sonreía por primera vez con amor hacia alguien. Otra vez.

−¿Acepta Rosebud Trent a Eliah Wood como su esposo?

Ella suspiró y asintió antes de responder:

−Acepto.

−Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Eliah se acercó suavemente a Rose y la beso dulcemente, con todo el amor que pudo transmitirle. Los dos se besaron sin haber escuchado los aplausos del público que los veía. Y con una gran sonrisa, salieron agarrados de la mano de la Iglesia.

−¡Esta nevando! ¡Y es Agosto! −alguien grito. Y era cierto, pequeños copos de nieve caían suavemente desde el cielo embelleciendo el panorama y combinando con el bello vestido. Rose sentía sus lágrimas salir sin control y sonrió. Rió como nunca antes, se soltó de Eliah y empezó a girar sobre ella misma sintiendo la nieve caer delicadamente sobre sí misma. En la mente de Rose, una suave melodía apareció. Una que siempre recordaba en los inviernos más fríos y en los días más felices.

Rose volvió a sonreír, al saber que encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando desde hace años. Y entonces lo supo: ella siempre tendría los mejores sueños, sus hijos encontrarían los mejores huevos de Pascua, les darán más dinero a sus hijos por sus dientes, en Navidad recibirían mejores regalos que ningún otro niño. Que el Viento y el Frío estarían con ella..

..Porque sabía que él se iba a encargar de eso. Porque significa que él estaba ahí.

**FIN**


End file.
